


Kiss Me Gently and Tell Me Pretty Lies

by Lola_moon291



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged up Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Open Ending, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jerome Valeska Lives, Jerome Valeska is Joker (DCU), Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soft Bruce Wayne, Soft Jerome Valeska, Top Jerome Valeska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_moon291/pseuds/Lola_moon291
Summary: All grown up, and torn apart, becoming so much more. A certain masked vigilante, detains a certain villainous clown. They were friends once, could things ever be the same or are they truly doomed to suffer in their roles as savior and tormentor forever. Fates intertwined Bruce knows he can be saved, Jerome feels otherwise, knows it's a lie but maybe he'll let Bruce convince him anyway.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Jerome Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 35





	Kiss Me Gently and Tell Me Pretty Lies

"I'm a killer, a monster." 

"I know."

"Then what are you doing, keeping me here,"

Bruce passed idly around him, "Can't turn you in the police would kill you."

"Then let them" 

"No!" A heavy silence crept between them.

Jerome sighed "I'm bad for you, I will always be bad,"

"I know." Bruce's eyes were stern tone terse, set as he starred at Jerome. Intentions clear, it made Jerome's Heart jump in his throat. Bruce wouldn't give up on him. Never had, wouldn't stop him from trying to see reason though.

Jerome sighed "So, stop, stop seeking me out, stop doing this"

Bruce's pacing came to a halt piercing, intelligent, stunning eyes staring into him, sincere and righteous. Shaking his head arms crossed tightly. "The Jerome I knew was strong, fearless. Doing his best to make the most of a terrible situation, he deserves better than that, you deserve better than this, crime, murder, it isn't you, I won't accept that" 

"The Jerome you knew is dead," Jerome spat "So i suggest you find someone else to fufill your savior quota," hands running through unruly red hair. Bruce meant well but he was ill informed a strong "talking too" wouldn't change anything. Still Jerome sat, one arm handcuffed to a chair in an underground tunnel. Bruce was having none of it.

"You don't know anything." Jerome's eyebrows rose in shock at the anger, and the heat it stirred in his stomach.

"What are you talking about doll, I don't know lots, you'll ah, have to be more specific." He said with a smile that didn't reach his tired eyes. 

"You don't have to be this, you choose to be the villain, now I'm asking you to make another choice. I'm asking you to chose-" The look in his eyes was pure unaltered adoration, Jerome had no idea what to do with that, the kinda look you see in movies. It made his chest ache warmth spreading through his so hot it felt like Bruce was melting him, burning him up from the inside. He tried to ignore it, like when they were kids, thing were different now so fucking different, this was all consuming. Jerome couldn't stop the words before they poured out of his mouth. 

"Kiss me." The words were rushed together escaping his scarred mouth and into the tension in the air, Bruce was walking towards him before he could think better of it. pausing with inches between them. "Did ya hear me," he whispered breathing in their air. "Fucking kiss me Bruce," His free hand lacing through messy ink black curls "just kiss me." 

Bruce didn't hesitate after that, all traces of tepidness, only them Bruce's plush lips on his tongue tracing gently for entrance, the taste of him alone was enough to make a mad man sane. Just them and the bruising force of their kiss as it developed changed into something with more heat, Bruce's gently placed hands mapping his body with steady slender fingers, Jerome broke away, first. Bruce staring back in shock, like he couldn't believe what he'd just done, but his eyes were hooded, lips flushed a bright crimson the same as his cheeks, Jerome didn't wait for an invitation. 

He'd been working his hand out of that cuff for about twenty minutes but he was free, making good use of them. Dragging his bat to the ground beneath them, blue eyes widening momentarily before leaning back up to chase his lips, he was such a beauty. Jerome met him, hands moving down muscular shoulder, Bruce used his hands to bring them chest to chest, it was almost as if he wanted them to fuse together, Jerome knew the feeling. Using his knee to make a space between his legs, settling there. Jerome could hear the quick pants of breath as he toyed with the clasp on his Armani slacks, he needed to hear Bruce, he could get off on getting him off alone, just needed to hear him. To his delight Bruce was vocal, he drank down breathy mewls and moans sealed with a kiss, stroking him. not too slow, not too fast, just right. Bruce was coming apart beneath him he wouldn't last at this rate but Bruce was almost there just needed a little push. Jerome broke their kiss, instead trailing kisses down Bruce's abs straining under his touch, until he reached the patch of short dark hair at his groan. Bruce was begging now, Jerome happy to oblige took him into his mouth, swallowing down as much of him as he could take, he was barely containing himself the sound of Bruce cumming screaming his name was his breaking point, He swallowed every drop of him down until Bruce withered underneath him pulling weakly at his hair when oversensitivity became unbearable. Jerome felt his cum cooling in pants, A fucked out Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, vigilante beneath him, the serial murdering, monster, villainous clown of Gotham, The Joker. What a beautifully insane pair they made. Jerome makes his escape the moment Bruce falls asleep, they would have never worked, he was being logical, got caught up in the moment. It was a beautiful lie, but reality was a much darker thing. "Until next time doll." he whispered just loud enough for himself to hear. Leaving nothing but his calling card, he disappeared into the night.


End file.
